


Sweet like Chocolate

by Trash



Series: Thirty Days [28]
Category: AFI
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble, M/M, PWP ish, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey has vegan chocolate sauce, and Adam has no clothes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet like Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - doing something sweet

Davey straddles Adam, bottle of vegan chocolate sauce poised in his hand. "Is it cold?" Adam asks.

"I'm not sure," Davey says with a shrug. "Shall we find out?" He thumbs the cap open and pours some onto Adam's bare chest. Adam shivers, watches Davey's face and not his hand as he pours out more. 

"Can I taste it?" Davey asks. Adam nods, eyes closing as Davey shifts and ducks his head to lick the sauce from across his stomach and chest and nipples. By now he is hard, arches his back as Davey's dick brushes his.

"God," he mumbles, "please."

Davey settles between his legs and pours out some more of the sauce, dripping it down Adam's length. His mouth follows closely behind, swallowing him whole.


End file.
